


- You're that Glitter in My Soul -

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, Love Wins, Love ❤️, Multi, Pride Week 2018 Courferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Courfeyrac/Combeferre storyI'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.- Marilyn Monroe - maybe probably Courf once or twice





	- You're that Glitter in My Soul -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Courfeyrac in my life who has always stood by me even through my many mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Courfeyrac+in+my+life+who+has+always+stood+by+me+even+through+my+many+mistakes).



"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Francois Feuilly muttered softly as he leaned on the bar at the back of the Café Corinth as he tried not to stare too much at the tall brown haired at the corner table


End file.
